Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system for recycling carbon dioxide from biomass gasification.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods and systems for gasification of biomass consume oxygen and natural gas, so that the CO2 conversion is low, the energy consumption is large, and the process flow is complex.